Soldier
Character Synopsis Though he wanted desperately to fight in World War 2, the Soldier was rejected by every branch of the military. Undaunted, he bought his own ticket to Europe. After arriving and finally locating Poland, the Soldier taught himself how to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree for which he was awarded several medals that he designed and made himself. His rampage ended immediately upon hearing about the end of the war in 1949. Character Statistics Tiering: High 8-C Verse: Team Fortress 2 Name: Soldier, Jane Doe Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Mercenary Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert marksman with a rocket launcher and is self-taught in the use of various firearms and trench warfare equipment, Mastery over firearms, rocket launchers, swords, shovels and more, Stat amping via the Buff Banner, Battalion's Backup, and Concheror, Immortality (Type 4) and Ressurection (stated that he cannot die, and will simply come back stronger), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Durability Negation with Cow Mangler 5000 and Bison, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Can see, talk and interact with the souls of both Redmond and Blutarch Mann), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Healing with Half-Zatoichi, Regeneration (Mid-Low with the Concheror), High mobility via rocket jumping, Immunity to Soul Manipulation due to the Medic surgically implanting himself with every other mercenary's soul Destructive Ability: Large Building Level (His shotgun is able to one shot Demoman at close range, and was able to knock out a spy in a single blow with a shovel. Even without MVM upgrades, he is capable of dealing damage to robots and tanks of this size, and as a mercenary he should not be too far behind Heavy) Speed: Subsonic with likely Subsonic+ combat/reaction speeds (While slow on foot, he is capable of keeping up with other classes in combat, such as reacting to a decloak from a Spy behind him in Meet the Soldier. Through Rocket Jumping, he can keep up with more mobile classes such as Scout) Lifting Ability: Class 5 (Compares to other mercenaries like Heavy) Striking Ability: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with weaponry Intelligence: The Soldier is a truly insane and fanatically patriotic murderer who displays clear signs of being a delusional psychotic. Nevertheless, he is recognized as one of the nine most dangerous mercenaries in the world and is an expert marksman while holding his own in melee combat with his trusty trench shovel. However, his insanity makes him impatient and reckless, which has gotten him into trouble on numerous occasions. Weaknesses: Is insane Other Attributes List of Equipment: Here Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rocket Jump:' He points his rocket launcher downwards and jumps, before shooting his rocket launcher and boosting the jump Extra Info: This is a Composite Soldier, including the comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 8 Category:Team Fortress Category:Valve Category:Weapons Master Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Ressurection Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Death Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regenerators